


From Embers To A Flame

by iamnojedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnojedi/pseuds/iamnojedi
Summary: AU where Tani lives and Mij dies. Jango personally recruits Tani to come to Kamino.





	From Embers To A Flame

She was always working, always forging something, so when she heard voices behind her, it didn’t seem that odd. A lot of times, her buir would bring someone to the forge, and then a lot of times, he would just take the order commission himself. In much greater written detail than anyone else she knew. Even better than Mij. The hammer hung next to her as she took a deep breath, eyes closed tightly as she dunked the heated piece into the water. Listening to the sizzle while her eyes watered. She missed him.

Tani’s dark hair, short but almost chin length now, it hung in tight curls from sweat. She stopped working, gaze turning toward the sound of continued voices. The hammer lifted to rest on her shoulder as she made her way toward them. Laughter, the sort men shared when discussing past battles. A brow raised as she looked between them, her buire had been very loyal to Jaster Mereel, and she’d often wondered if that loyalty had transferred to Jango Fett simply because of who his buir was. Clearing her throat softly as her mouth tilted, “Buir.”

There was a hint of an amused smile on Jango’s face. The look caused a flutter in her stomach, immediately followed by a hard hit of guilt. Tani took her attention off him and put it back on her father.

Her father’s chuckle was low, it always reminded her of the whomf the furnaces gave when they started after a cold night. “Tan’ika, I didn’t see you there.”

The joke was old, she didn’t like it as a child and she didn’t like it now. The look on her face said as much before she looked away from him toward Jango. “Here for armor?” Her eyes glanced over him from head to toe expertly, she saw no blemishes or need for any pieces to be repaired or replaced. “Or a friendly chat?” Nobody came to see her just to chat.

“I have a proposition for you.”

Her brow lifted again. Oh, this ought to be good. She exchanged the hammer over to her father’s grip with a short gesture for Jango to follow, she knew what it meant that he didn’t just outright say it. Leading him to what looked like a small kitchenette attached to the forge for those long hours of working. Leaning against the counter as she waited for this proposition, she hoped it wouldn’t cost her in the long run.

“I’ve a ten year job that requires a bit of delicacy and secrecy. It pays well.“

She listened to Jango speak, he was to the point and professional. Mostly. The job sounded too good to be true. “But?” 

“You can’t talk to anyone off the planet. No messages in or out. No visitors. For all intents and purposes, you’ll no longer exist.”

From where she leaned, one ankle crossed over the other, she looked thoughtful. Other than seeing her father and the clan, it wouldn’t be that much of a change from her life now. Arms crossed over her chest, “you said it pays well. How well?” It wasn’t as if she didn’t have a good living making armor, but… Tani wanted to disappear, to forget and be forgotten.

He didn’t have the look of a man who was bargaining, he’d had high expectations from the beginning. Now, he looked curious. “Well enough that you’ll work just to pass the time.”

Hand lifted, a deep inhale as she looked away in thought, teeth chewing at her cheek before nodding, “Not talking to buir will be the downside, I guess.” But why me? The words stuck in her mind, but she didn’t say them. It didn’t matter, did it? “When do I start?”

He smirked, “I’ll let you know in a week.”


End file.
